


Far From the Sea, I Desire To Be

by rabiosa



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiosa/pseuds/rabiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding Dipper's collection of human things and a painting of an unkown boy, Stan destroys everything in a fit of rage. Dipper lets his anger make his decisions and the deal maker of the seas has just the remedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far From the Sea, I Desire To Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be Disney and Hans' version of The Little Mermaid tied in together. I'm excited to be writing this and I hope you can forgive me for any errors and lack of...everything, probably. Enjoy!

Dipper had heard of Bill Cipher. Bill Cipher was the deal-maker of the seas; he traveled around the world, and you'd have to live like the starfish who live under the rocks to not know who Bill was. He swam a few laps around his trashed cave, courtesy of his Grunkle after finding a painting of a human boy Dipper had enamored himself with along with his collection of human-made objects. With a final swish of his tail, Dipper swam out into the open sea,his sister Mabel and friend Wendy following after him. Once he arrived near Bill's ocean cave, he hesitated. He suddenly thought of all the warnings the merpeople provided back near the ocean grotto. Oh god, maybe he should've thought this through instead of letting his anger make his decisions for him...  

"Welcome!" A voice ricocheted around him.

"Uh... This is. Um, nevermind, I just got lost-"

"What? No way kid. I heard your thoughts." The voice laughs, and Dipper shrinks back. "Come on in, I know exactly what you want."

"Dipper, don't!" Dipper turned, finding his sister and Wendy swimming frantically after him. "Dipper, You're a smart kid," Wendy grabbed him by the shoulders, "You know what could happen if you associate with Bill," Dipper grabbed Wendy's hands, shoving them off his shoulders. "No, I don't," Dipper hissed, "Maybe you should ask Stan to asses the situation," Dipper glared at Mable. "Dipper, I had to tell," Mabel tries weakly. Dipper crossed his arms, waiting for an excuse. "They could harpoon you if you get to close..." Mabel said softly. "You know how crazy humans are about us."

 "Dipper, is it really worth knowing how curious man are to us?" Wendy puts her arms over where her hips are, just above the scales of where her tail starts. "Yes. You know how much I want to know about them!" "So wait until we're of age! You know Poseidon will let you!" Mabel's hands curled into fists at her sides. "Yada Yada Yada. Kid, if you want to now about the human world, do it. Don't let them make decisions for you." Bill swam out his cave, next to him was the ugliest fish Dipper, Wendy, and Mabel had ever seen. "My lovely dragonfish can lead the way." Before Dipper knew it, he was in a giant bubble, already being led away from his sister and Wendy by the creature. Wendy and Mabel tried going after him, so Bill snapped his fingers, encasing them in a bubble. "Can't move or go anywhere until the deal is set. Have fun in there!" Wendy and Mabel screamed, infuriated, fists hitting the bubble in an attempt to pop it. With a flick of his tail, Bill swam into his cave, grinning.

Dipper's bubble was popped once inside by Bills pet, and instead of trying to find a way out, he looked around Bill's cave. It was covered in head to to with knickknacks and whoozits galore. They looked much more ancient than the one's Dipper had. The dragon fish made itself comfortable by hiding in a hole in the cave. "So," Bill chirped, perching himself on a stone throne made with...oh. Dipper swam back in shock and his back hit a rotting shelf, and he immediately put his hands to it, keeping it up right. "Huh? Oh. You noticed!" Bill slumped into his seat lazily. "A few mer-people couldn't keep their half of the bargain, so uh, I had to improvise." Bill chuckles.

"By keeping their skulls?!" Dipper gulps, trying to keep the bile that was rising in his throat down. Maybe he should've looked for an exit while he had the chance.

"Eh, a deal's a deal, and trust me, you don't wanna make a fool out of me." Bill's eyes glowed in warning, lighting up the dark cave by a bit. What had Dipper gotten himself into? "But, like Red said," Bill swam over to Dipper, his tail fin tickling him under the chin. Dipper stared at it, noticing it looked almost like an eel's tail. Bill placed his hands on Dipper's tense shoulders. "You're a smart boy. I trust that you understand what could happen if you try to play me like that."

Dipper nodded along.

"So hey!" Bill grinned, cupping Dipper's chin with his thumb and forefinger, "Let's get to it, shall we!" "Uh, I don't know..." Dipper bit his lip. "What do you mean ' I don't know' ?" Bill guffaws, "You do know! It's not like I'm asking for much! I just want your voice." "My...voice." "Yes." "Um..." Dipper's fingers wiggled as if counting something out, "Why." "What do you mean why?" Bill rolls his eyes. "Kid, it's not like people are gonna want answers from You'll look as boring as anyone up there. Also, you got that whole," Bill gestures to Dipper's lower half, "Fish thing. Isn't interacting with humans some kind of forbidden act you merpeople have? You just wanna observe, don't you?" Dipper nods, "Yeah, but-" "But nothing! I'm giving you the deal of your life! You give me your pretty tongue, and I'll give you three days on the polluting shores."

Tongue? Dipper rolled his tongue around in his mouth, thinking over what he was being asked to do.

"What's the catch?"

"Oh, you really are a smart boy!" Bill claps. "You're one of the few that had bothered to ask me that! You know, most people just go for the bait." Dipper narrowed his eyes at him, a silent 'get on with it'. "Alright, Alright, yeesh kid. You'd think you'd still freak out over what I'm," Bill points his thumb behind him to the skull throne, "capable of."

"We haven't made the deal yet."

"So we haven't." Bill sighs tediously. "Alright, kid. Catch is, you gotta get some poor sap under your thumb."

"What?"

"Someone up there has to feel that 'love' thing with you!" Bill clicks his tongue, exasperated. "After those three days, you either keep your new legs or you turn into sea foam. You can't get another chance here in the sea, since I'll be trading your immortal soul for a mortal one."

"And word around here is you've got a thing for a poet boy with a pilgrim's soul. Very old fashioned, you don't see those kinds of people around anymore."

"But how am I going to talk to him if I don't have a tongue to speak with?" Dipper crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're eye candy, Dipper," Dipper shivered at the eerie sound of his name, "Brown hair, green eyes, you're definitely a keeper! Also, you're forgetting your...Assets, if you catch my drift." Bill laughs when Dipper blushes down from his neck and to his ears.

"But...my sister...my family, I can't leave them behind..." Dipper nipped at his lower lip, eyes downcast. He really couldn't. No matter how mad he could get at Mabel or Grunkle Stan, Dipper loved them very much. Even if they did something unforgivable. Wendy and Soos, they're pretty much family. Anytime Dipper or Mabel got caught in trouble, Wendy, Soos, or Grunkle Stan would get them out of it. They're so loyal to each other.

"Tic-toc, kid, I've got places to be." Bill yawns into his hand. Dipper's curiosity got the best of him. Of course he could observe the humans once he was of age, but where will the poet boy be by then? Dipper wanted to know more of the boy he was smitten with, too.

"Deal."


End file.
